Of Ferris Wheels and Summer Nights
by dazzlinglumos
Summary: Set after Hogwarts. It's the summer solstice, and the golden trio invites some old friends to go to a street carnival with them. Pairings: Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Seamus/Dean, and Luna/Neville. Please read! One shot, possibly a two Shot if anyone wants it.


The sky was bright with golden stars, and the half moon shined vibrantly down onto the city of London below. The air was warm and smelled of something sweet, like cotton candy. Crowds of people walked cheerfully up and down the streets, happy because Summer vacation had finally arrived.

Draco Malfoy glided past cafés and sandwich shops, ignoring the numerous stares and glances that were thrown at him. The pale blonde's feet scraped noisily against the pavement as he thrust open the door to a particularly old store, before disappearing inside.

Meanwhile, only a few blocks away, Harry Potter and his friends were riding a Ferris wheel. The colorful light bulbs glowed dazzlingly on the ride, making it look beautiful. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger sat on either side of Harry in the circular compartment. " This is so amazing!" Hermione said happily as they approached the top of the wheel. Down below, they saw the street alive with activity. Carnival games were set up everywhere, along with numerous food stands. The echo of music was heard from a jukebox somewhere in the street, or perhaps in a restaurant with an open door. The song that played was all too familiar for Harry and Hermione. "Children! Lift up your voice, lift up your voice! Hey little train, we're jumping on, the train that goes to the kingdom! We're having fun we're oh too young, the train ain't even left the station!"

Hermione wiped a tear from her eye, while Ron moved to sit by her, clearly concerned. "Hey, what's wrong?" He said, looking at the stunning brunette before glancing worriedly at Harry. "N-nothing. It's j-just the song...it resurfaces memories of a bad time." Hermione replied, wiping her tears. Ron still looked confused, so Harry and Hermione explained that it was a song they had heard and danced to while Ron was "away" during their 7th year at Hogwarts, which wasn't really at Hogwarts at all.

Ron nodded, showing he understood, but still looked uncomfortable. He didn't like remembering his seventh year, especially the time when he had left the two people he cared for most.

Despite that small emotional moment, the trio still enjoyed the ride. They talked and laughed as their compartment descended from the peak of the Ferris wheel and began its journey to the bottom. Meanwhile, two compartments above them sat Ginny, Neville, and Luna, also known as the silver trio. Luna gazed absently at the sky, her arm resting on the edge of the compartment, her white-blonde hair blowing in the summer wind. Ginny was texting on her iPhone, and Neville was holding Luna's other hand protectively. Ginny felt like such a third wheel, but she supposed that's how Harry felt when he was with Hermione and Ron, and that comforted her. Although, she was entirely wrong about Harry feeling left out. The golden trio were inseparable, and despite the fact that two of the members were in love, it still didn't change the friendship between the three. Feeling sort of cheerful, Ginny started up a conversation with her two best friends, asking them if they would be interested in seeing a movie with her the following day. " That would be very nice." Luna said, while Neville only nodded. "I'm interested in seeing the new Percy Jackson movie, but if you had something else in mind, I'm open to hear about it." Ginny explained, bringing smiles to the others' faces. They knew all too well that Ginny was obsessed with the fictional demigod.

As they chatted about Percy, one compartment above them was getting very sentimental indeed. Seamus Finnegan sat next to Dean Thomas, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Dean had his arm around his best mate, holding him comfortably. The two were perfectly happy together, and shared a flat nearby. Only an hour ago had Harry and Ginny apparated to the small home and invited them to go on some rides with some old Gryffindors, with the exception of Luna of course, who was good as well a Gryffindor, who after all fought in the department of mysteries and in the battle of Hogwarts.

Seamus rested his head against Dean's shoulder, perfectly content. " 'Mm so happy here with ya Dean," Seamus said, gazing up into Dean's chocolate brown eyes. Dean smiled. "This is all I could have hoped for, Shay. Being here with you on this Ferris wheel, without a single care in the world." Seamus straightened himself in his seat, but was still too short to meet Dean's face. "Da ya mind lowerin' yer head a little bit, Dean?" Instead of lowering his head, Dean lowered himself to the floor, taking Seamus with him. Knowing no one could see them, their lips met, and they kissed passionately. Seamus was the one to break away, breathing heavily, but hastily returned to Dean, crushing his lips against the tall man's. Seamus was a bit of a player, but he knew that Dean was his soulmate.

Meanwhile, Harry, Ron, and Hermione approached the bottom of the ride, their compartment rattling slightly as they got off. Ron gripped Hermione's hand to steady her as they walked to a fence surrounding the ride. The trio watched Luna, Neville, and Ginny walked off the platform, followed by Seamus and Dean, who were smiling and holding hands. Soon everyone was together again, and Harry said, " Okay guys, what now?" Luna smiled thoughtfully. "Let's go play some games!" No one had any objections, so the group headed down the street, weaving their way through the crowds and past the many food stands that occupied the street. The summer solstice festival was a wonderful time in London.

Ginny tested her skills with Harry at a Wack-a-Mole game, while Ron and Hermione went to a food stand to get some French fries. Dean won Seamus a teddy bear from a ring toss game, and the small Irishman hugged it closely to him, his free hand in Dean's.

Luna walked amidst the shops, peering into each them curiously. Eventually she came to an old thrift store. This particular shop on the strip building was cracked and old, but looked significantly beautiful. It's glass windows glowed, illuminated by a beautiful lamp which emitted a soft blue light. Luna felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned on her heel to see Neville. " Come, Neville. I want to explore this store." Neville opened the door, and turned to see Ginny and Harry following them. The four walked into the shop, and began to browse the items. Hermione and Ron sat on a red wooden bench, feeding each other French fries. Ginny laughed at the sight of the two. "And to think, they used to hate each other!"

Draco Malfoy stalked out from behind a a rack of clothes, staring intently at the door. Neville gasped at the sight of him, while Ginny's jaw dropped in shock. Draco was here? "Hello, Potter." He sneered, glancing down upon the small, black haired man. Harry cleared his throat. "Malfoy. How have you been?" Draco shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Hey, I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you while we were at Hogwarts. I know apologizing doesn't make up for it, but still, I'm sorry." Harry bit his lip, ignoring Ginny's intent stare. " ...it's okay Malfoy. We were kids, immature, and unconcerned with each other's feelings. We're adults now, and I think we can be friends. Would you like to join the others an myself tonight? We're just kinda walking around and hanging out." Malfoy smiled, but shook his head. "Sorry, Potter," he practically spat. "But I have places to be." Harry nodded understandingly, an watched Draco stride to the door, before disappearing into the crowded streets.

Ron and Hermione glanced up at the moody Slytherin as he walked past them. "Ah, Granger and the Weasle. Always knew you two would be together." Ron gaped at the back of Draco's head as he disappeared into an alley. Hermione simply shrugged. "Really Ron, you're going to see him from time to time, it's no big deal." Ron ate another fry in response, pulling a laugh from the female fraction of the golden trio.

As the hours passed, and the crowds grew smaller and smaller on the seemingly endless London street, Harry and the gang sat at a circular table underneath a rainbow umbrella. It was almost midnight, and the group was getting tired. after saying goodnight, Ron and Hermione disapparated to the Burrow, which was being prepared for their Wedding in six days. Neville left for his home, which he lived in alone, without Luna. Although the two were a couple, they had not reached that stage in their relationship.

Only Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ginny, and Luna remained at the table. Seamus kept casting a spell on his water which turned it to rum. He soon was very drunk, and Dean was saying, "Shay, let's go home." The irishman only nodded in agreement, hobbling over to Dean, teddy bear in hand. The two walked down the street and out of sight. Their flat was very close by. Soon Harry and Luna were engaged in conversation,l boring Ginny, who told Harry she would see him in a bit, and disapparated to the house the two shared.

Luna touched Harry's hand innocently. "You're a wonderful friend, Harry Potter," she began. "I'm happy that everything has worked out. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever, we're all happy, and soon, we'll see our own children off to Hogwarts, watch them grow old. I'm so happy you have been my friend, Harry Potter." Harry smiled, his black hair blowing lightly in the warm summer breeze. All was well.


End file.
